Hybrid Mod
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: Kamek and I played Minecraft like usual... but with a new mod that comes with different kinds of mods. Enderlox and Skybrine. Might change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_***sighs nervously* Okay. I'm gonna try to write my first ever Minecraft fanfiction... bear with me... and may Notch help me... Oh, just as a warning, this has Enderlox and maybe Skybrine in this because I can. I HAS AN OC IN THIS THINGY! SO DOWEAS MAH FWIEND SUPERKAMEK! CHECK OUT HIS PROFILE AND SHOOT! I AM GLOWSTONE! SHUDDUP! NOTE: The mod used in this story is not an actual mod, I just came up with it, but the dragon mounts mod is real. This will reside in my P.O.V..  
><strong>_

"Kamek! I needs a diamond!" I yelled. My friend SuperKamek and I were deep in a mine, searching for ores. Kamek had gone off in search of iron while I was looking for diamonds and butter, or gold.

"I don't _have _a diamond!" Kamek yelled back.

"But I need one!"

"Too bad!" He yelled. "Found any gold yet?"

"It's called butter!" I screamed into my headset.

"Ow... fine. Have you found any butter yet?"

"No." I could hear Kamek facepalming.

"Have you at least downloaded the mod yet?" He asked.

"Yep. It should be working." I said proudly.

"The dragon mount mod, right?"

"Oh... you wanted the dragon mod?" I asked. "I downloaded a different mod."

"Well, what mod did you download?" Kamek asked. I pulled the description for the mod up on my screen.

"It said it was the "Hybrid Mod"... whatever that is." I said, shrugging. "But it had a picture of Team Crafted."

"So... you downloaded a random mod just because it had a picture of Team Crafted?" Kamek asked.

"Yep!" Kamek sighed.

"Why?"

"Randomness is fun. Deal with it."

"I'll never understand you." I laughed.

"I don't think anyone ever will." I said, continuing to mine. I came to a cavern that had a Nether portal and an End portal right next to each other, both ready to be activated. "Hey Kamek?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tp to me." I said slowly, pulling out a flint-and-steel. Kamek appeared next to me.

"Woah." He muttered. "You gonna activate them?"

"Duh." I lit the Nether portal first, but as soon as I did, something flashed in front of my actual eyes, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_You guys are awesome. I received so much feedback for one chapter! Here are my replys and such.  
><em>**

**_SuperKamek: Yes, the chapters will become longer in time._**

**_snowy owl: I will try to be a bit more descriptive, but I don't know what skin Kamek has. I need to ask him or something._**

**_lanna: No offense, but I don't speak gibberish._**

"Kamek?" I said into the headset. "Kamek, are you there?" I sat up. I was in the mine, the two portals in front of me, but now the End portal had been activated as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a figure in the corner on the mine, shaking in fear. I turned towards it, seeing that it was Kamek.

"W-what is that t-thing?" He asked, shaking and pointing at something in the shadows of the mine, behind the two portals. I pulled a torch out of my pocket, and it instantly lit up the cavern. I walked towards the corner, holding the light in front of me.

"Hey! It's Sky Does Minecraft! Must've been from the mod." But then Sky's sunglasses slid down his face, and both Kamek and I could see the glowing yellow eyes. "Oh God! Kill it!" Me, being the genius I am, threw my only torch at it. The Sky mob disappeared.

"Well that helped." Kamek said in the sudden darkness.

"Shuddup." I muttered.

"No, seriously, it did." Kamek said again. "It left."

"Yeah yeah." I pulled my iron sword out of my pocket. "So, you wanna get out of here?" Kamek pulled out his own sword.

"Are creepers the single most annoying mob in Minecraft?"

"I'll take that as a yes." The two of us walked out of the cave and into the well-lit mine. There was some iron at the top, but neither one of us wanted to *nerd-pole to get it. I could've sworn that I saw something dart in a drk tunnel that we hadn't explored yet, but brushed it off as an enderman or zombie.

"Hey Glowstone? Do you remember the way out of here?" Kamek asked, turning to me.

"No." I said. "I fell from top of the cave and had only half a heart left."

"Do you remember where you fell from?"

"Maybe...?" I said.

"Oh god. We're gonna die in here. No food; our weapons aren't gonna last forever; and we don't have a crafting table." Kamek groaned. "Doom..." I was barely listening to him as I walked along, looking at the top of the tunnel. I saw a one block hole in the stone, light shining out of it.

"Found it!" I yelled, beginning to nerd-pole up.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled, running after me.

**_*nerd-polling: placing a block and jumping acd continuing to do that._**


End file.
